Luka's Little Mermaid
by OSammahTehLlama
Summary: Luka is the youngest Princess of the Sea king. Unlike her sisters she dreams of exploring the surface. However, on her 15th birthday she has encountered the man of her dreams and will stop at nothing to be with him. P.S. This is also on my deviant art account RoxelsGirl. Just so no one thinks I'm a thief XD. (And yes, Miku WILL be added to the story soon. You'll just have to wait)
1. Chapter 1: How Things Are

**It was a day like any other day, the ocean was calm and warm, the sea creatures were going by their usual and the beautiful princesses of the peaceful ocean kingdom were playing happily together. The eldest, Meiko, was watching over her sisters on a nearby rock brushing her short brown her, she had brownish red eyes, a red fin and she was 13 . The second eldest, Haku, was struggling to keep up with her three youngest sisters, she had long silver hair that was kept in a ponytail, she had brown eyes, a purple fin and she was 12. The third eldest, Miki, was catching up with her young sister, she had long reddish-pink hair with a sticky up fringe that was in the shape of a crescent moon, her eyes were the same colour as her hair, her tail was light pink and she was 11. The fourth eldest, Neru, was chasing Miki and laughing at the wheezing Haku behind her, she had long blonde hair that she kept in a side ponytail, brown eyes which had a slight yellow tinge in them, an orange tail and she was 10. The fifth eldest, Rin, was swimming away from Miki giggling to herself, she had short blonde hair that had a white bow at the top and an orange starfish hairpin on the side, she had blue eyes, a yellow tail and she was 9.**

Miki: I'm gonna catch ya!

Rin: Oh no you're not! *giggle*

Haku: Hey, girls, wait up!

Neru: Oh stop whining!

Haku: I am not!

Neru: Hahaha.

**Ah yes, everything was peaceful in the kingdom, everyone was so happy, yet one little mermaid was all by herself, not playing with her elder sisters. She had long pink hair which had a yellow head band to keep her hair out of her eyes, she had dark blue eyes, a light blue tail and she was 8, her name was Luka. Luka was staring at the ocean surface, daydreaming.**

_Luka's Thoughts: I wonder what it's like up there. Beyond the sea…?_

Meiko: What are you doing?

Luka: Oh!

**She suddenly snapped out of her daydream.**

Luka: Oh, nothing, just... thinking.

**Meiko was convinced that something was wrong.**

Meiko: Hey, why aren't you playing tag with everyone? I thought you loved tag?

Luka: Oh. I do! I just...

Meiko: Wanted some alone time huh?

Luka: ... Yeah ...

Meiko: Understood, now, remember Grandma Manami is going to be telling stories soon, be sure to get to our room on time ok?

Luka: ... Ok...

Meiko: Right, see you later, love you!

**Luka turns round and continues to stare off into the depths of her imagination, she breathes two words with a sigh.**

Luka: I wonder...


	2. Chapter 2: Story Telling

**All the girls are getting themselves comfortable for their grandmother's story. Their Grandmother was sitting in a chair surrounded by the girls. Their grandmother looked so elegant. She had soft green hair which had a purple pearl hairpin to keep her hair up so she could see better, her eyes were a greyish blue, her tail was peeling but you can still make out the emerald green scales.**

Haku: Grandma! Read the story about the four Alice's.

Miki: No! That story is **WAY** too confusing! Tell the story about the children who were experimented on and were left to haunt an orphanage forever!

Rin: No! That story is scary! Tell the story about the evil princess of yellow who kills off the princess of green so she could marry the prince of blue!

Neru: _I_ think we should hear the story about when I was born.

**The girls rolled their eyes at Neru. Their grandmother laughed.**

Grandma: Hahaha, settle down girls, settle down *takes a deep breath* I think we've heard those stories quite enough, Meiko, would you like to pick a story?

Meiko: No thank you I'm too-

Meiko, Haku, Neru, Rin, Miki: Old to hear fairy tales.

**Meiko was annoyed at her sisters who mimicked her words, and they started to laugh, soon after their grandmother laughed too.**

Grandma: How about you Luka, would you like to pick a story?

**Luka was daydreaming again and didn't hear what her grandmother had said.**

Grandma: Luka?

Luka: Hm? Oh! Could you... um... tell us what life is like... up on the surface?

**The girls looked at their grandmother in curiosity. Their grandmother smiled**

Grandma: Of course, dear.

**The girls sat closer to hear the story more clearly.**

Grandma: Up on the surface, a race of creatures called humans rule the world. Humans are fascinating creatures, they are like us but instead they have these limbs called "Legs" instead of fins, their legs allow them to walk on the ground in which they live on. Other things that make us different are, unlike us, they can't breathe under water, they can't talk to under water creatures and...

**Their grandmother seemed sad. The girls looked worried.**

Meiko: Grandma, what's wrong?

Luka: What else do humans have that we don't have?

Grandma: ... Well... when they die they go to a special place called "Heaven". In Heaven they will live in peace for all eternity.

Rin: Do we go to Heaven too?!

**Their grandmother looked sadder.**

Grandma: No... We don't... unlike them we don't have souls that will allow us to go to Heaven... when we die we turn into sea foam.

**The girls looked shocked and sad at the thought.**

Haku: So… we'll never go to heaven?

Grandma: I'm afraid not, my dear...

Neru: Not true!

**Everyone looks at Neru.  
**  
Neru: You can just make a bargain with the Sea Witch to make you human!

Meiko: Don't be so stupid, Neru!

Neru: What?!

Miki: You know she'll want something in return!

Rin: Doesn't she take something that is the most precious thing to you?

Neru: *Gasp* you mean she could take my beauty?!

Haku: Whatever is left of it, yeah.

Neru: Ugh!

**The girls laughed at Neru. Their Grandmother silences them so she can continue with the story.**

Grandma: That's enough girls; maybe we should avoid the human part, would you like to hear about the land they live on?

Girls: Ok.

Grandma: The land they live on has many boundaries and many sights to behold, they are not very familiar what lies beyond their homes either, but it is an adventure all on its own up there. When I was younger I have dreamt of what it would be like to live among the humans. Looking at the stars, feel the warm breeze, looking at the sea at moonlight…

Haku: Sounds amazing!

Rin: I want to see the surface now!

Neru: Me too!

Miki: Make that three!

Meiko: Me four!

Grandma: Well you can Meiko in two years' time.

Meiko: Huh? What do you mean Grandma?

Grandma: When you turn 15, you may swim to the surface.

Meiko: Really?! Oh, I'm so excited!

Rin: Lucky...

**Meiko sticks her tongue out at Rin. Their Grandmother realises how late it is and sends them off to bed, she gives them each a hug and kiss on the cheek and wishes them goodnight.**

Grandma: Goodnight, my lovelies.

Girls: Night Grandma!

**Their Grandmother leaves the room. The girls get themselves ready for bed but they all can't get the story about the humans out of their heads.**

Rin: The human world sounds amazing!

Miki: I know, I can't wait till I turn 15!

Neru: I wonder if there are any handsome young male humans up there?

Haku: HA! You won't find any because they'll be busy looking at me!

Neru: Pfft, as if!

Meiko: Girls, now let's be reasonable... besides, I'm the eldest... so they'll be busy looking at me.

**Neru, Haku and Meiko have an argument on who's prettier while Luka is at the window smiling to herself, thinking how wonderful life is on the surface.**

_Luka's thoughts: If only I could just see what it's like up there…just once…_

Miki: Are you ok?

Luka: Ahh!

**Luka is startled when Miki just comes out of nowhere.**

Luka: I wish you wouldn't do that!

Miki: Hahaha, sorry, I couldn't help myself! So… anyways, what were you thinking about?

Luka: …What life would be like... up there...

Miki: I wouldn't think too much about it...

**Luka turns round to face Miki with a confused look.**

Luka: W-why not?

Miki: I'm just saying, many things you think about lead to wishes that can't come true.

Luka: What are you trying to say?

**Miki turns to Luka with a serious face.**

Miki: Luka, no matter how much you wish to be part of that world... it will never happen...

**Luka's facial expression dropped thinking how unfair it is that she can't see the surface. She turns back to stare out the window.**

Miki: But hey!

**Luka turns round once more to see Miki's playful smile once more.**

Miki: When you turn 15, you can at least go up to see the moon, the stars and the shore of the land!

Luka: Yeah... I guess I can...

**Miki kisses her little sister's forehead and goes to bed. Luka stares out the window again.**

Luka: *sigh* If only...


	3. Chapter 3: 7 Years Later

**The sound of seagulls can be heard, the sun is bright and it's a glorious day.**

***the sound of footsteps and curtains being drawn***

Gakupo: It's time to get up, sir.

Len: *Groans and hides under bed sheets*

Gakupo: Now, don't be like that, sir. *walks over to bed* It is your birthday today. You're 16 now. Your father has planned a very special birthday party for you.

Len: *Muffled* Oh joy... *pulls off bed sheets* He's only doing this so he can invite all these guests, mainly girls might I add, so I can choose a maiden to marry!

Gakupo: If I may ask, sir, but, why don't you want to get married? I mean a lot of beautiful maidens are hoping that you would choose them to be your wife.

Len: It will only keep my father happy if I marry. I don't want to marry someone I don't know just to keep **HIM** happy...

Gakupo: Oh? Then what do you have in mind, sir?

Len: *Sigh* I want to marry for true love...

**Meanwhile, in the ocean Kingdom everyone is getting ready for Luka's 15th birthday party.**

Miki: I remember when Luka was the size of a koi fish... *sigh*

**Obviously the girls have gotten older through time and are now young adults. Haku takes a big swig from her sake bottle.**

Haku: I-I know what you mean *stutters* N-Neru...

Miki: I'm Miki... For the love of Poseidon. I wish you wouldn't drink human beverages. They seem to take a bad effect on you.

Haku: That's it! *slumps to Miki's shoulder* th-that is why you, Miki, **YOU!** Are my favourite sister... *takes another swig* You're just so caring!

Miki: You know; Meiko isn't going to be happy when she sees you like this...

Haku: TAH HELL WITH MEIKO! *takes a big gulp and burps*

Miki: *Sighs and shakes her head*

**At the other side of the room, Rin and Neru are putting up a birthday banner.**

Neru: And she was all like, "yeah right!" and I was all like "As if!" and she was all like "Uh huh" and I was all like "Nuh uh!"

**Rin is shaking by how mad she is by listening to her sister's gossip.**

Neru: AND THEN! He was all like "You look beautiful!" and I was all like "I know, right?" and he was all like-

Rin: ENOUGH! I CAN'T STAND TO HEAR YOUR ANNOYING VOICE ANY LONGER YOU STUPID PILE OF CLAMS!

Neru: ... Ugh... talk about being rude...

Rin: *Seethes*

**Rin grabs a passing crab so it can cut every strand of hair on her head. Meanwhile, Luka and Meiko are in their room talking about how excited Luka must be about finally going to see the surface.**

Meiko: So... the big 1. 5. huh? *giggle* Excited to go up to the surface?

Luka: Yes! I've been looking forward to this for years!

Meiko: *Snuggles Luka* Mmmfh, you are getting too tall! You're making me feel old! *pouts*

Luka: Aww... there, there old timer. *Pats Meiko's head*

Meiko: Stop that! *Slaps Luka's hand away and giggles*

Luka: Hahaha!

**Miki draws back the curtain door.**

Miki: Uh, Meiko...? Umm, we're ready *wink*

Luka: Ready? Ready for what?

Meiko: *Grabs Luka's hand* You'll see!

**At the surface, Prince Len and his servants, Gakupo and Kaito are walking down a hallway.**

Gakupo: Your father has ordered the cooks to make you a special banquet for your birthday celebration.

Len: Let me guess... fish?

Gakupo: ... Yes...

Len: Ugh! I am so sick and **TIRED** of eating fish!

Gakupo: But sir, he has sent out all our country's best fishermen to catch you the finest fish for your banquet!

Len: I am tired of fish. Besides, I'm starting to feel sorry for them. *Sigh and looks out a nearby window that has a sea view*

***Kaito whispers to Gakupo***

Kaito: I guess he'll not be very fond of the surprise boat party his father has arranged for him?

Gakupo: *Whispers back* I guess not...

**Back at the ocean kingdom Meiko and Miki are leading Luka to the ballroom for her party.**

Luka: Where are you two taking me?!

Meiko: It's a surprise, silly!

**They are just on the other side of the door; Miki is holding the door handle ready to open the door.**

Miki: Ready?

**Meiko covers Luka's eyes.**

Luka: HEY!

Meiko: Ready!

**Miki opens the door which gives a loud creak, Meiko puts her hands down and Luka slowly opens her eyes.**

Meiko: Supri-

**As Luka fully opens her eyes, she sees the ballroom is in a complete mess. Haku is lying on the floor holding a bottle of sake and slurring a song which seems to be "Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me", Rin and Neru are fighting and there seems to be a crab scurrying about for some odd reason.**

Miki: HAKU! I told you to look after things while I was gone!

Haku: Whel I fhurgot! *collapses*

Neru: AHH, YOU'RE RUINING MY HAIR!

Rin: WELL **YOU** WERE RUINING MY MIND!

**They start to scratch and pull at each other's hair, Meiko swims over to pull them apart.**

King: That. Is. ENOUGH!

**The girls turn around to see their father and their grandmother with a very deadly look. Their father swims towards them.**

Luka: Daddy, they were onl-

**Grandma pulls Luka away from him.**

Grandma: Shush dear, let him speak.

King: *Looks around* Look at this! You have ruined my ballroom! You two were fighting! *Glares at Rin and Neru*

Rin and Neru: Sorr-

King: You were drinking! *Glares at Haku*

Haku: *Hiccup*

King: Let some...

**A crab scurried by.**

King: ... Strange... looking crab into my castle and most importantly, you have ruined Luka's birthday. You all should be ashamed of yourselves; I ought to punish you all!

**The Girls looked guilty and sad. Luka managed to get out of her Grandmother's grasp and swims over to her sisters' sides.**

Luka: Don't blame them! They were only trying to make my birthday special. And I know this is a birthday I will never forget!

**The King looks at Luka.**

Luka: Please, Daddy? *puppy eyes*

King: ... *sigh* Very well... Since it's your birthday I'll let them off.

**The King swims over to Luka and kisses her head.**

King: Happy Birthday, sweetheart...

Luka: Thanks, Daddy. *Smiles*

**The sound of trumpets were heard, the door opened, and the captain of the royal sea kingdom army swam over to the king.**

King: What is the meaning of this?!

Captain: Sir, *Salutes* Pardon me for intruding on Princess Luka's birthday party but I have important information!

The King: ... *sigh*... Proceed...

Captain: Thank you, sir. *Bows* Our men have spotted fishing nets from the surface all over our region. None of us must go near these nets in case we are discovered or worse... killed.

Luka: But... I can still go to the surface... right, Daddy?

**Luka stares at her father with sad eyes.**

King: Hmm... Sorry sweetheart. But I must stop everyone from going to the surface... maybe another day...?

Captain: I am afraid not, sir.

Luka: Why not?

Captain: They have laid anchor, I think they will be there for some time... I am very sorry, Princess. I wish you a very happy birthday.

**The captain leaves with his troops and closes the ballroom door behind him. Luka begins to cry.**

Luka: It's not fair... *sniff* All my life I wanted to go to the surface... *sob*

King: I am very sorry, my dear... *puts hand on shoulder* it's for the best...

**Luka shoves her father's hand off her shoulder and swims away to her bedroom.**

Grandma: Luka, wait!

Meiko: Luka, come back!

**The door is slammed shut. Meanwhile yet again on the surface, Prince Len is getting himself ready for his party.**

Len: My father hasn't gotten me anything... **TOO** extravagant for my party... has he?

Kaito: Define "extravagant", my lord?

**Gakupo slaps his arm.**

Kaito: Owww... What was that for?! *rubs arm*

Gakupo: Shh.

**Len, Kaito and Gakupo make their way to the docks. There they find hundreds of guests and tons of seafood.**

Len: Ugh, more seafood... *holds stomach*

Gakupo: Stay strong, my lord... *Pats Len's shoulder*

King: Len, my boy!

**They turned to find a small, overweight man in a very royal (but overdone) outfit, with a white beard and a blue grown on his head.**

King: Or should I say, man?! Since my little boy has all grown up *ruffles Len's hair* Hahaha!

Len: Heh... good evening, father...

**Len tries to give a convincing smile, but failed miserably.**

King: There's someone I'd like you to meet!

Len: Oh really wh-

King: **BUT**, they will just have to wait till your surprise gets here!

Len: Ohh boy, I can't wait...

**He tries to sound happy but yet again, fails.**

King: I know you'll love it, son. I wish my father would have given me a present **THIS** fantastic! All I got was your mother. *shoves Gakupo's arm* Haha!

Gakupo: *Tries to make himself sound that he thought it was funny* Haha... good one, your majesty... *cough*

**Len turns around and ignores them. He mingles with some guests and makes polite conversation with them. Every time he walked by a group of young girls they started to whisper and giggle, he felt a little embarrassed.**

King: Ahh! There it is, my boy. Your present! *points to the sea*

**Len looks out to the sea to find a massive and very expensive looking boat. All the guests "ohh" and "ahh" and applaud at such structure.**

Len: Ummm... Father... you... shouldn't have...

King: Nonsense. Nothing is too good for **MY** son. Everyone, climb aboard!

**Len whispers to Kaito and Gakupo.**

Len: I thought you said the present wasn't going to be **TOO** extravagant!

**Kaito whispers back.**

Kaito: Hey! **We** didn't say anything like that!

**Gakupo whispers angrily to Kaito.**

Gakupo: Don't talk to the prince like that!

Kaito: _Ohh~_ *mimics in a funny voice* _"Don't talk to the prince like that!"_

Gakupo: Shut up!

**A plank landed on the dock so everyone could get on board. Len turned round to look at the castle; he heaved a sigh and walked onto the boat, wishing he could go back to bed. A few hours have passed, Len began to feel sick from the boat rocking side to side and the mass amount of sea food he consumed, thinking it would help to settle his stomach.**

Kaito: Hey, sir! Great party, huh?!

Gakupo: I must agree this party has been quite exquisite.

Len: Well I'm glad you guys are having such a great time...

Gakupo: What's the matter, sir? Aren't you enjoying the party?

Kaito: Yeah you should find yourself a **VERY** pretty girl and show her how a **REAL** man can dance!

**Kaito starts to dance (badly), Gakupo sighs, trying to pretend he doesn't know him.**

Len: You know... I'm gonna go... up to the stern deck.

Kaito: Haha! Did you know, in France, they call it the poop deck! THE POOP DECK! Haha, oh those French! They're hilarious.

Gakupo: Ugh! You are so immature!

**Len walks away.**

Kaito: Ahh, you love it really *hugs Gakupo*

Gakupo: *tries to pull off Kaito* Mmff get off me! MMFF!

**Kaito looks up at the sky and notices something odd.**

Kaito: *losens grip* Hey, do those look like storm clouds to you? *points up to the sky*

Gakupo: Huh? *looks up*

**Len stares out to the sea thinking to himself.**

_Len's thoughts: Is... this just it? ... Is this going to be my life till the day I die?_

**The boat begins to rock faster, the wind becomes fiercer, the sky becomes greyer and the sound of thunder can be heard from the distance.**

Sailor: A STORM!

**People start screaming; trying to find cover or somewhere to cling on too.**

King: Everyone, try to stay calm!

Kaito: Ohh sure, that's easy for you to say!

Gakupo: Kaito. This could be the last time we will see another day, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be impolite!

Kaito: Ohh shut u-

Gakupo: Wait! Where is Prince Len?!

**Kaito and Gakupo look around and notice he has gone missing.**

Woman: LOOK! *points to the stern deck*

**Gakupo and Kaito see Len, struggling to keep himself at balance.**

King: My son! *glares at Gakupo and Kaito* YOU TWO WERE MEANT TO KEEP HIM SAFE!

Kaito: We thought he was with us!

Gakupo: We swear!

King: Then what are we going to do?!

Kaito: I'm sure he'll be fine. If he's like his father he'll hang in there!

Gakupo: Now look who's sucking up!

Kaito: Ohh, shut u-

Len: HELP!

**Kaito and Gakupo turn around to see Len holding on for dear life at the edge of the boat.**

Gakupo and Kaito: PRINCE LEN!

King: MY SON!

**Len's fingers began to feel numb, his fingers begin to weaken, one by one, and the railings were wet and slippery.**

_Len's thoughts: I can't hold on for much longer...!_

**His hand slips off the railing and he begins to fall into the water with a yell.**

Gakupo and Kaito: LEN!

***Splash***

**Meanwhile at the ocean kingdom. Luka is crying on her bed, crying that all of her dreams have just been smashed into tiny pieces.**

Luka: *Sniff* It's not fair... *sob* it's not-

**Luka had an idea, she sat up straight and smiled to herself**

Luka: I don't need their permission. I can go by myself! But I better make sure no one sees me... I think I might need a disguise...

**Luka begins to look around her room for anything useful. All she can find is: Neru's lipstick, Meiko's eye liner, Rin's shall, Miki's home-made seaweed wig and Haku's perfume she found in a chest (along with the sake).**

Luka: Great. All I've got is this rubbish!

**She sits back down on her bed; she suddenly jumps up with a yelp of pain.**

Luka: Oww! What the-... huh?

**She finds her grandmother's hairpin lying on her bed. Luka came up with an idea.**

Luka: I can disguise myself as grandma! Right, better get ready, and fast.

**Luka gets changed in a flash. She puts on the wig, then the hairpin, then puts on very thick layers of lipstick, and then wraps the shall around her head. She then admires her handy work in the mirror.**

Luka: One last touch!

**Luka puts on Meiko's eye liner to make it look as though she has wrinkles.**

Luka: Perfect!

**Luka sneaks out of her room; swims quietly passed the ballroom door, and make her way to the main door.**

Guard: Hey, Who goes there?!

**A guard swims in front of Luka and folds his arms.**

Luka: *Coughs and begins to sound like an old woman* Oh~ hello, nice young man~ I am Lady Manami and I am just off to visit an old friend of mine~

Guard: Hmmm... *takes closer look*

Luka: *Nervous gulp*

Guard: Hmmm... Sorry, Milady *bows* Have a good day.

Luka: Thank you so very much~

**The guard moves out of the way and Luka begins to swim slowly forward to the door.**

Luka: ... Idiot *grins slyly*

**As soon as she is out of the castles boundaries she takes off the disguise and makes her way to the surface.**

_Luka's thoughts: Wow! I can already see the sky, slightly, already!_

**She almost reached to the top when suddenly something moved at the corner of her eye. She turned around to see someone falling to the bottom of the sea.**

Luka: Hey?! Are you ok-

**She notices the person has legs, and the person's eyes are closed.**

Luka: Ohh! That human is in trouble! Why isn't it breathing…? Oh!

***flashback***

_Flashback Grandma: Unlike us, they can't breathe under water~_

Luka: Oh no!

**Luka swims faster to catch the poor human. She swims to the surface as fast as she can so the human can breathe. She catches the person in her arms and rushes to the surface.**

Luka: Don't worry, I got you!

**She reaches the surface and bursts out to the open air. The person takes a deep breath and starts to cough, but doesn't open their eyes.**

Luka: Stay calm! I'll take you to the shore!


	4. Chapter 4: How Cruel Life Is

**Luka swam as fast as she could to reach the shore. When she reached the shore it was already morning. She placed the human on the shallow end; she was tired and lay beside the human.**

Luka: Hey, you're safe now...

**She takes a closer look at the human she saved, she gasped to see it was the most handsome face she had ever seen in her life. He had blonde hair kept in a small ponytail, his clothes were slightly torn, his eyes were closed so you couldn't see what they were like; he looked around about the same age as she was.**

Luka: Wow...

**Something felt wrong with her chest; like her heart was running in an incredible speed. Luka clutched her chest in hope that it wasn't a heart attack.**

_Luka's thoughts: What is this feeling...?_

**The man began to stir.**

_Luka's thoughts: Oh no, he's waking up!_

Luka: ... Shh...

**Luka stroked the man's hair softly and whispered to him.**

Luka: Shh... go back to sleep... you're safe now... shh...

**Luka began to sing a mermaid lullaby to help him rest a little more easily. Just then, a girl was leaving the castle for a walk.**

Girl: I'll be right back; I'm just going to collect some seashells by the shore!

**Luka heard faint footsteps.**

_Luka's thoughts: Uh oh!_

**Luka jumped back into the sea and hid behind a rock. The girl walked to the shore happily, humming a tune while carrying a basket.**

Girl: *Hums* Oh! *finds Len lying on the ground* Hello?! Are you ok?!

**The girl rushes to the Prince's side and tries to wake him. **

Girl: You must wake up!

_Luka's thoughts: I must leave... but... I just want to see his eyes... just once..._

**Len coughs and his eyes start to flutter.**

Len: Ugh... I'm... I'm alive...?

**His eyes are fully open. Luka starts to smile and a faint pink blush starts to form on her cheeks.**

_Luka's thoughts: Oh my... he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen... they're like the sea after a storm..._

**Luka turns to leave and swims back into the depths of the ocean. Meanwhile, in the ocean kingdom the girls are looking for Luka.**

Meiko: Luka?! Where are you?!

**Luka's sisters search around the kingdom to find Luka since she has been missing all night; they searched high and low for her, but no luck.**

Neru: She could have gotten kidnapped?

Meiko: Neru, you are so lucky that you're my sister and I love, but if you weren't, I swear to Poseidon I will slap you with my very own fin!

**Neru looks scared and turns around.**

Rin: She has to be somewhere!

Miki: Speaking of lost sisters, where's Haku?

**Meanwhile in the ****_"Treasure Chest Pub"_**** Haku is enjoying a bottle of rum.**

Bar tender: Miss? I think you have had quite enough to drink...

Haku: AHHH SHAT AP! And give meh more booze!

**The bar tender gives her another bottle of rum.**

Haku: *Gulps down rum and burps* Say... you're kinda cute.

**Haku gives a wonky smile and winks to the bar tender. The bar tender has a disgusted look on his face.**

Bar tender: Uhh... thank you?

**Haku sits on the counter.**

Haku: Come here, sugar, and I'll show you what a **REAL** mermaid can do!

**Haku grabs the poor, defenceless, bar tender and puckers up her lips.**

Bar tender: Ahh! *struggles*

**Suddenly, Haku's sisters burst in the bar.**

Miki: Well, well, well, look what we have here girls...

**Haku lets go of the bar tender and fixes her hair.**

Haku: Uhh... Hey girls! I was uh... looking for Luka in here!

**Haku gives a big cheesy grin, the girls look unimpressed.**

Rin: Sure...

Haku: I WAS!

Meiko: So what you're saying is... you're not drunk?

Haku: Uhh... no...?

Meiko: Oh really?

Haku: Yes really!

**Meiko holds up three fingers.**

Meiko: Haku? How many fingers do I have?

Haku: ... Umm *squints*... s-six?

**Meiko looks angry. She grabs Haku by the ear and drags her out.**

Haku: Oww! Hey, let go!

**The bar tender looks astonished, he turns around to clean up the mess. Haku manages to swim back to the door.**

Haku: Hey, cutie?!

**The bar tender turns around.**

Haku: We should do this again sometime. *winks*

**Miki swims back and grabs Haku's arm.**

Miki: COME ON!

**Hours have passed and they seemed to given up hope. They head to their bedroom slowly with their heads looking down on the floor.**

Rin: Maybe we should put up flyers?

Neru: Rin, Luka isn't a lost catfish.

**Meiko turns to her sisters.**

Meiko: Hey guys? Can I be alone in our room for a couple of minutes? I just want to be alone for a while...

Miki: Of course... *hugs Meiko* Now... maybe we can do something about Haku's drinking problem?

Haku: I do not! Have a drinking problem!

Neru: Oh really? Then why did I find *pulls out a sack of empty bottles* this under your bed? *swims away*

Haku: You looked through my stuff?! *swims after* HEY, COME BACK HERE!

Neru: I'm going to show this to daddy!

Haku: NO!

**As soon as the girls were out of sight; Meiko made her way to the bedroom where she hoped she could get some peace and quiet. She pulled back the curtain door to find…Luka sitting at the windowsill.**

Luka: ... Hey Meiko... where've you been?

**Meiko stayed still with a shocked look on her face, soon it turned into rage.**

Meiko: Where have **you** been?!

Luka: ... What?

Meiko: Everyone has been searching, high and low for you!

Luka: Why? I wasn't gone **THAT** long.

Meiko: You were gone all night?! You didn't leave a note! We thought you might have gotten kidnapped, killed or-or... gone to the surface!

**Luka stayed silent with a guilty look on her face.**

Meiko: You went up to the surface?! Ugh!

**Meiko collapses on top of her bed.**

Luka: Well... you knew how much I wanted to go to the surface! You think I just want to waste my life down here?! Thinking what it's like up there and regretting it for the rest of my life?!

Meiko: You have disobeyed father's orders!

Luka: What does he know!? He was too afraid to go up when HE was allowed!

Meiko: That is not the point!

**Luka sits on her bed with a thump. And pouts. **

Meiko: The human world is expanding up there... all the humans do is just build weapons of mass destruction, and for what?! So they can own some tiny bit of land or show who's in control!?

Luka: ...*Sigh*

Meiko: All I'm saying is, if humans see something, that doesn't look like them at all... they will kill it...

Luka: But nothing happened!

Meiko: IF THEY SPOTTED YOU, THEY COULD'VE HAD THE CHANCE! THEY. ARE. DANGEROUS!

Luka: WELL NOT THE ONE I MET!

**Luka quickly clamped her mouth shut. Meiko's face was bright red with rage.**

Meiko: You did what...?

Luka: I... rescued him... from drowning, HE NEVER SAW ME! But... oh Meiko... he was so... handsome...

Meiko: Oh no... you haven't...?

Luka: *Smiles nervously* I think I did...

Meiko: YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN?!

Luka: Shush! Please don't tell anyone?!

Meiko: That's it! You are to never leave home. Understand!?

Luka: That's unfair!

Meiko: I don't care. You will stay here and act like a normal mermaid!

**Meiko turns to leave the room. Before she leaves, she turns to face Luka.**

Meiko: I am very disappointed in you, Luka...

**Meiko then leaves the room. Luka is all alone in the room. Her face filled with rage. She started to pick things up and throw them across the room.**

Luka: THIS IS TRUELY UNFAIR!

**Luka then falls back on her bed and begins to cry with her face buried in her pillow.**

Luka: *Muffled* I wish I was human... *sniff*

**What Luka didn't realise was that she WASN'T alone. Someone was outside her window, and they were listening to that entire conversation.**

Ruko: Did you hear that?

Taya: Yes indeed, our mistress will surely find this piece of information... **VERY** useful... wouldn't agree?

Ruko: *Evilly giggles* She will be singing our praises when we tell her!

Taya: Then let us leave.

**They both swim away laughing together with information a certain someone will be happy to hear.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Helping Hand

**Luka is still crying on her bed, the thoughts in her head keep repeating the same message "I'll never see him again". Soon after, the bedroom curtain door opens. And in scurries the random crab that was at the ballroom. Luka looks down to see it starring at her.**

Luka: *Sniff* Did anyone ever tell you that it's impolite to stare?

Crab: ... And did anyone ever tell you that crying never solves your problems?

Luka: Thanks for your words of wisdom...

Crab: No need for that tone of voice... selfish girl.

Luka: I am not selfish!

Crab: Well you must be Madame! Because of what I've seen today you've been very selfish indeed. Your family threw you a magnificent birthday party and you repay them by running away and going to the surface; while **you** were told not to, and now you are complaining that you are, in fact, a mermaid.

Luka: But... it was worth it... I saw the male of my dreams...

Crab: You only just glanced at him!

Luka: But, it was so special...

Crab: *Rolls eyes* I'm sure it was...

Luka: So, uh... Mr Crab?

Crab: My name is Roderick Schalentier. Or... Rory for short as my friends call me. Mr Crab was my father's name.

Luka: Pleasure to meet you Rory, my name is-

Rory: Ohoho! I already know your name.

Luka: Oh, how so?

Rory: Well... you **are** the youngest daughter of The Great Sea King. Who has been proclaimed by many to have the most beautiful singing voice the entire ocean has ever heard of.

Luka: *Blushes* Oh stop…

Rory: What I was going to say is that there is plenty more merman in the sea. You should marry someone of your own kind.

Luka: Why should I?!

Rory: Because you are better off that way.

Luka: How so?

Rory: Oh believe me, you are. I mean, imagine the children!

Luka: ... I guess you're right... *puts head down*

Rory: ... What, when I mentioned the children?

Luka: No... *swims to window* I guess I have to face the fact I'll never be with him...

Rory: That's righ-

Taya: -Ooh, don't be so sure on that, Princess...

**Two figures float up from the window. They both have a big smile on their faces. The male figure had long periwinkle coloured hair which was kept in a ponytail, yellow eyes which had a monocle on the left eye, a dark blue ell tail and had a feminine face. The other was female but her voice had a masculine tone in it; she had black hair but with a blue strand on her fringe which was kept in pigtails, a red eye on the right and a blue eye on the left and a dark purple ell tail.**

Luka: Who-who are you?!

Ruko: _We_ are both loyal servants to the most wise and powerful being in the whole seven seas!

Taya: The Great Sea Witch, Teto!

Rory: I've never heard of such a person...

Taya: Well, you should have. *glares at Rory*

Rory: Hphm... *whispers to self* I say... they are snappier than my claws...

Taya: Anyway, the thing is that our mistress has heard your grievances, dear Luka. And she wishes to help you. *he swims over to her and puts his hand over her shoulder*

Ruko: She only wants to grant your dearest wish. She cannot _bear_ to hear you suffer like this... *puts her hand over her shoulder as well*

Luka: How does she know I wish to be human?

Taya & Ruko: The great sea witch knows all, dear.

Luka: ...Will she really help me...?

Taya: Yes, of course...

Luka: ...Can you take me to her...?

Ruko: Anything to help you, my dear... *Grabs Luka and swims towards the window*

Rory: Luka, do you really trust this shady lot?!

Luka: *Looks at them* ... Can he come too?

Ruko: Ugh, if he must...

Rory: I heard that!

Taya: Wasn't meant to be quiet...

Rory: Now see here-

Luka: Hush, Rory, lighten up. *she picks him up*

Rory: Me? "Lighten up"?! Balderdash! You were the one who was crying over a human for an hour!

Taya: Let's go, Princess...*holds out hand*

Ruko: Our Mistress doesn't like waiting… *holds out hand*

Luka: ... *looks back to her room* ... *Takes a deep breath* ... Ok... *takes both of their hands*

Taya: *Smirks* Good girl... *Leads her out of the bedroom window*

Rory: I'm certainly not going to like this...

**So they all swam out of the window. Heading towards the sea witch's lair.**


End file.
